


Circle Wagons

by MrProphet



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Circle Wagons

There were at least thirty goblins in the raiding party, and a couple of orcs besides. The halflings had the advantage of cover, their wagons offering some shelter, but only a handful of them were fighters.

"Maybe we can make a deal," Goody Farrow suggested.

Larksman Hornfoot nodded emphatically. "We can hand over the goods and..."

"No!"

The halflings turned to face the figure who stood on the roof of the great pie wagon.

Master Chef Joe Fellwalker lifted his cleaver high. "I say no!" he repeated. "Too long have these orcs preyed on us! Too long have they stolen from us!

"Yes; if we fight, we may die! If we give up all that we have, we may go safe on our way! We can buy our way to safety, live long lives, but when you die poor and hungry many years from now, would you be willing to trade all those days, from now until then, for one chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they will never take OUR PASTRIES!"

The goblins heard the cheer and it chilled them.


End file.
